


【东凯】普通的事

by indexmain



Category: Actor RPF, 伪装者 | The Disguiser (TV)
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indexmain/pseuds/indexmain
Relationships: 靳东&王凯, 靳东/王凯
Kudos: 3





	【东凯】普通的事

“乖，起床了？”

身下的被窝缩成一团，没什么回应。靳东只好再叫：“再不起赶不上飞机了。我都是掐着最晚的点叫你的。”

那团被子总算是有点动静，里面的人依旧没有起来的意思。靳东叹了口气，只好上手把被子一点点剥开：“宝贝这段时间太辛苦了，我知道你好累，但是想想小月亮，嗯？她可指望着我俩挣奶粉钱呢是不是？”

被子剥开，只见王凯目不转睛盯着他，头发乖顺地贴在额头上，嘴巴撅得能挂灯笼。这是又闹起床气了。靳东看他这样子是真舍不得，又把他拢到怀里哄，王凯双手环着他脖子抱紧，竟然又睡着了几分钟。靳东端详着他，睫毛长长的，嘴角也是温柔的弧度，看他睡得那么乖就心疼得要命。他亲亲怀里小宝贝的耳朵，竟然还和才在一起的时候一样，一碰就跟着抖抖，像小猫小狗似的。

手机突然响了，是陈诚发来的语音：‘’东哥，我到你们这儿楼下路口了，凯他收拾好没有？“靳东连呼不妙，这才狠下心把小猫从被窝里提出来。王凯脑袋搭在他肩上，也不睁眼，由着靳东给他穿衣服擦脸，勉强收拾一下，算是能见人。他把王凯扒拉到家门口，王凯却抱着他的手臂不肯放他：“要亲。”

才上楼就看到这场景的陈诚在内心翻了一个巨大无比的白眼。

一上车，王凯就像换了个人似的，完全褪去了困倦的模样，更别说到了机场竟然还看见几个偷偷送机的粉丝，他就显得更冷漠，脸上没什么表情。

在和王凯发完登机前最后一条消息后，靳东直接把电话拨到了王凯的妈妈那儿。他打的是视频电话，一接通就看到王月昇肉呼呼的小脸蛋。和王凯的妈妈简单寒暄了两句，他便去逗女儿： “小月亮乖不乖呀？爸爸想坏宝贝了，看看爸爸吧？”

小姑娘好奇地打量着他，软软糯糯地叫“爸爸”。尽管月昇叫得不是很熟练，但靳东听到以后还是高兴得不得了，急忙叫她再喊一声，好录下来发给王凯，等他下地就能听到。

是啊，他和王凯的孩子。刚刚还在他怀里撒娇的小猫，如今也已经是孩子的爸爸了。靳东越想越觉得可爱，在他心里，王凯自己都还是个宝贝，竟然就有了更小的宝贝了！真是甜蜜透顶，都要拿过来让人好好疼爱才够。

小团子出生的时候正是中秋，因此取名月昇，谐音月生，小名就叫小月亮。小月亮七八个月的时候正值盛夏，两个人都空了一个多月的时间下来，决定把她接过来照顾一段时间，除了必要的杂志和采访，其他的都推掉。

小月亮吃过奶就困，炎热的暑气让王凯也昏昏欲睡，索性就陪着孩子在空调房里午休了一会儿。梦做到一半，就被胸口的疼痒打断了。他一睁眼，就被眼前这景象吓得又惊又羞：小月亮隔着衣服在吸他的乳头。刚张了点牙尖的小孩子一点都不知道轻重，虽然不是特别疼，但也无法忽视地充血，顶到家居服上的口水印子，凉凉的。王凯脸红透了，又不好意思去喊外面的靳东，只好悄悄把小月亮抱起来哄，任她啃咬也没有办法，只想赶紧把孩子哄睡着，指不定就松了口。仿佛是感觉到了什么也没吸到，小月亮还是委屈地哭闹了几声。靳东闻声而入，一进门就发现自己的爱人手足无措地抱着吸奶的孩子，脸上的表情越来越丰富，急忙救了场。他比王凯有经验些，用手指让睡着的小孩儿松了口，放进旁边的婴儿床里。他转过头，看见王凯羞得怔在原地，呆呆地看着他，那样子特别让人想欺负。

靳东坐到床边，掀开衣服用大拇指揉搓王凯被孩子吸得红肿的乳头：“嗯……让我来看看宝贝儿是不是真的有奶呀，”说着加大力度揉捏起来，“不然咱们家小月亮怎么会吃得这么香……”

王凯羞得几乎是立刻就起了反应。他被靳东按在床上，之前的手指早已替换成了嘴唇。他觉得刺激，却又怕叫出声把小月亮吵醒，只能自己伸手捂住嘴，漏出一些含混的呜咽。怎么会有这样的爹？王凯内心恨恨，和孩子抢奶吃！更何况，他压根就没有奶……可是又不得不承认他好会舔，自己的大腿不由自主地就搭在靳东腰侧，身体拧得像一条蛇。靳东把他的内裤拉到脚踝，用王凯舔湿的手指按住入口，王凯似乎也特别动情，不过一会儿后面就变得粘腻起来。他已经准备好了。靳东碍着小月亮动作不敢太大，在里面慢慢地磨，王凯只感觉小腹越来越肿胀。他侧过头去，看到小月亮朝空中挥动了一下小小的手臂，没有睁眼。

房间里一时只剩下空调运作的风声，还有湿滑的水声。窗外蝉鸣一浪高过一浪，日光浸润着油亮的植物，什么都停不下来。

夏日的午后果然很适合性爱。

太安静的后果就是做事格外地专心，靳东几乎是跟着王凯同时射出来的。他汗流浃背地趴在王凯身上和他有一搭没一搭地讲话，甚至没有拔出来。很快两个人就开始犯困。

王凯是被小月亮的哭声吵醒的。他看一眼窗外，竟然已经是黄昏时分了。有了小月亮的他们不如以往那样熟睡，只要孩子一开始出声，两人就条件反射搬地就睁开眼。他刚想起，才感觉到后面还含着个物什，靳东赶紧退了出来。王凯随手拿了件睡袍裹在身上，抱起孩子就往厨房走，根本没注意留存的精液顺着腿根往下留下一道淡白色的痕迹。

靳东看得眼睛都直了。那实在是太醒目。王凯起得太急没穿鞋，赤脚踩在深色的木底板上，液体就这么滑落了下来，很难让人抗拒。靳东赶紧跟上去看有没有什么可以帮忙的，然而王凯已经相当熟练地冲泡好了奶粉，用额头试了试温度，放进宝贝的嘴里。小月亮毫不客气地拼尽全力吮吸起来，偶尔嘴角漏出没来得及吞咽的奶水，王凯便用小围兜去擦，擦完了轻声哄着，还要低头亲亲自己带着奶香味的小宝贝。面色潮红却满脸温柔，靳东想，真应该拍下来，或许他自己都没有注意到过。

不一会儿小月亮就解决掉了一整瓶奶。王凯赶紧把孩子塞到靳东手里：“腿上粘死了，太受不了了，我去洗澡去了，你先哄着啊！”说罢便一溜烟儿地冲进了浴室。等他慢悠悠清理好自己，肚子已经叫上好几轮了。他打开门，惊喜地闻到熟悉的味道：“你做排骨藕汤了呀！”

靳东笑眯眯地喊他过来吃饭：“下午你和小月亮睡着的时候就炖着了，这藕好软，你快尝尝。”王凯开心地亲了他一口，便大快朵颐起来。

小娃娃不是吃就是睡，两人还打算带小月亮去外面透透气，却发现她又睡着了，两人就自己下了楼。靳东买的房子在五环开外，不算是最扎眼的地方，但也不至于离工作的地方太远。小区的绿化很好，两个人牵着手在树荫下慢慢地走，说着琐碎的事。天色已经完全黑了下来，路灯昏暗透不过树叶，只能借着月光看到王凯明亮的眼睛。或许是做了爸爸的缘故，靳东感觉王凯整个人的气场都变了，比以前变得更温柔了。他忍不住在树下吻了他。他心里柔软得快要塌下去了，不知道他的爱人晓不晓得。


End file.
